Aftershocks
by Silverium
Summary: Can the pilots of the HARs live after their defeat? What is left to live after over a decade of training? What if they're given a second chance for success? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

~*~One Must Fall 2097: Aftershock. Jean-Paul/Crystal hints. ~*~

~By: Silverium, aka Carrot-Chan~

Disclaimer: I don't own OMF2097, or any of the characters etc.

       Aftershocks. Ripples of them. Everything made him feel numb as he left the stadium, hate, anger, sadness; every emotion known to man coalesced in his mind. He was relieved, for it was over, but so damn angry that he had not won. Intelligence had been his weapon, and it hadn't been enough. A pale hand rose and ran through his crimson hair in a weary motion, his eyes shut, and Jean-Paul walked the cold hallways to get to the parking lot. 

       At his large penthouse-sized apartment, Jean-Paul sagged on to his couch and licked his dry lips, wanting to shut out all the memories. All the fights, all the tournaments he had driven himself through, only to be beaten by…a friend? Did he even have friends? Perhaps. One. 

       "Milano."  Jean-Paul whispered softly to the empty room.


	2. Meeting the Second Loser

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter One- Tough Transitions~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: I'm a poor University student. I don't own anything more valuable than KD.

            The TV cast a pale blue glow over his face, highlighting his eerie pale green eyes even more than usual. Jean-Paul surfed the channels idly, barely paying attention until the ten-o-clock news came on with a startling loud introduction that made Jean curl his lip in disgust at. 

            "…The new representative for WAR stationed at Ganymede is Milano Steele. The 35-year old kick-boxer won the final tournament last night, in a breathtaking battle against Jean-Paul's Shadow 'bot. As of now, the rep for WAR is headed to Jupiter's moon, here's what newscaster Michael Winston had to say…"

            Jean-Paul abruptly turned off the television and rolled his eyes. Breathtaking. It was so much more than that! The jacking in, the feeling of Synthoil replacing your blood; the power inside you, the power of a 90-foot robot, all of it was much more than breathtaking. 

            "It's power." Jean-Paul murmured

            He felt empty, devoid of life. He had spent the last months battling almost every night, training when his HAR was being repaired. He had spent each day since he was 14 and working for WAR training for this moment. Suddenly it was all gone and now there was…what exactly?

            "Milano." There was that name again.

            They weren't the best of friends, but close enough. The man would be fine with letting Jean-Paul keep his job, or at least give him a new one.

            "They never let the smart ones leave." He whispered, "We know too much."

            That Jean-Paul had assimilated every word of information that passed his eyes was one factor in his staying in WAR.  The other was that they needed him, no one else was as intelligent. Jean-Paul was an enigma. One with the capabilities to destroy. Surely Milano would keep him.

            "If he were president." Another blank statement.

            It was no joke, however, Jean-Paul was almost certain that Milano would end up taking over the company. He had the desire to do it, and knowing Milano, that's all he'd need.  It almost hurt to think about it. 

            Thirsty for something more than a drink, Jean-Paul left his apartment and ignored the looks he got. They had seen his face, on massive screens, glimpses of him as he walked to his Shadow and got ready for every fight. They all knew who he was, and they all knew he had failed. Failure tasted horrible, and he wanted it out of his mouth.

            "Look, that's Jean-Paul! I wonder if he's going to see _her_ in the café!" a whisper hissed out

            Hiding his surprise Jean-Paul wondered who this 'her' was. He looked around casually for the café they had been talking about and noticed one with a crowd of people hovering nearby. Slinking past them was easy, and inside it was rewarding to have the cool air-conditioned building suck the heat off him. He watched the customers inside size him up, stare openly at him. Then as one their eyes all shifted to his left, to a small table. Jean-Paul followed the look and saw a hunched over woman, her blonde hair creating a veil in front of her face. 

            "Hn." Jean-Paul muttered, but it was inevitable,

            He pointed a finger to the woman behind the counter, a coffee, two fingers up for milk and sugar. This done he strode purposefully to the table where she sat and silently slid in to the bench across from her.

            Fiery blue eyes jerked up immediately, but then her ire was replaced by shock, then suspicion. Jean-Paul almost smiled, but not even she could crack his icy exterior. 

            "What are you doing here?" She demanded

            "Trying to adjust," 

            "No, _here_, with me," Crystal said in a hard tone,

            "Makes it easier for the civilians." Jean-Paul said dryly, "Otherwise they'd have to look in two directions."

            Crystal stared at him for a moment, then a small smile quirked up on her face and she shook her head, "That's the most I've ever heard you say." She commented, "But you have a point. I suppose they've been watching you too,"

            "We're losers," His eyes burned into hers,

            "So we deserve to be watched like animals in captivity?" She cried angrily,

            "Isn't that what we are?"

            Crystal opened her mouth, but shut it instantly.

            The crowd had dispersed somewhat, but their eyes still fell upon the two ex-fighters. Slipping to their side, the waitress placed the coffee down with a red face and then skittered away as Jean-Paul's eyes seared into her.

            "So what did you do with it?" he asked her,

            "The Jag? I have it curled up in my backyard in the same position as 'The Thinker'." Crystal stared at him flatly, "I have it in the garage, where my brother's HAR is,"

            "I see," Jean-Paul fell silent,

            "What did you do with yours?" Crystal asked, "Surely you haven't sold it—"

            "No," Jean-Paul shook his head in a slight movement, "It's in my own garage,"

            "Are you…?"

            "Why?" Jean-Paul asked instantly, "So I can feel alive again?"

            "Still feeling the aftershock." Crystal observed.

            Hearing Crystal use the term he had thought of only moments before made Jean-Paul falter. He realized that here he had a perfect empathetic being to his cause. Of course she knew what it felt like, she had lost too. She would never know the truth about the fate of her parents.

            "It's been a day," He said in a hard tone,

            "It's over," She said, matching the anger in his words,

            "A day!" He ground out, then visibly he calmed, "The transition is…"

            "Discomforting." She mocked him by using an emotionless tone.

            Jean-Paul sipped at his coffee pensively. His pale eyes watched her silently, and he noticed the tired rings under her eyes. Her hair had been combed, but in a rush, and she wore no makeup. It had affected her worse than she let on.

            "What of your parents?" He asked softly,

            Her face jerked up from staring at the table. Pale fingers dropped a packet of sugar she had been pressing in between her index finger and thumb. Crystal's troubled blue eyes looked at his with a mixture of anger and defeat,

            "I don't know," she said guardedly,

            "Right," Slender crimson eyebrows rose,

            "You know." She accused,

             Jean-Paul shrugged. He wore a dark brown button-down shirt, the collar was brushing against his neck causing him to let go of the warm coffee mug and scratch at his nape. Crystal's eyes never left him while he did this, nor when he drained the last of his coffee. Well. Coffee done, why bother staying? He almost got up but Crystal's hand shot over the table and snatched him by the wrist,

            "Tell me!" She commanded,

            "So your agility is really that good," He observed, he had always known it, but the statement filled up space,

            "Tell me what happened to my parents," She sizzled,

            "There is nothing in it, for me." Jean-Paul whispered,

            He pulled away from her and stood up, throwing down a couple bills and some change on to the table. Barely acknowledging the sound the coins made as they rolled around before spinning to a stop, Jean-Paul trudged out of the café like a solider coming off a bloody battlefield. 


	3. Never let a woman make up your mind

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Two- Hunting the Green-eyed Man~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: I don't own One Must Fall 2097, Crystal, Jean-Paul, Milano, or any other character.

Sleepless nights and weary days made up the rest of Jean-Paul's week. Every morning looking at himself in the mirror brought silent curses to his mind. He looked worse than Crystal.  Pressing a facecloth up against his skin he blocked out the sight and spent more time than usual keeping clean. Anything to not see those bags under his eyes, it was humiliating. The defeat had gotten to him in the worst way: silently eating him alive and sucking out the life.

At least the hype had worn off. People were a bit more polite with their staring now, and Jean-Paul could walk in public without a crowd gathering and photos being taken. People could be so stupid.

Striding to his fridge and opening it to reveal that he was seriously low on food Jean-Paul felt a headache coming on. A tired sigh escaped his lips and he trudged down the stairs of the apartment building (he hated being stuck in the elevator with people who only wanted details of his loss) to his car. Grocery shopping was a dull chore.

Surrounded by people casting small glances at him before ducking their heads, Jean-Paul sifted through the aisles in a trance, throwing various foods and cans into the cart and moving on like a wraith.

"Hey, watch it!" Cried an angry voice, which soon turned to confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Jean-Paul looked down into the familiar blue depths of Crystal's eyes. Why here? Why now? His face remained stoic, "I have to eat,"

"Don't tell me you're actually human," Crystal raised her eyebrows in a challenge,

"Humans are inferior," Jean-Paul began to push past her,

       "No!" Crystal darted in front of his cart and slammed her hands on the end, turning her knuckles white with the effort, "Tell me what happened to my parents, Jean-Paul,"

       He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it was getting longish but he didn't mind it that way, when it covered his eyes slightly people couldn't see the bare disgust there.

       "I'm busy,"

       "You're shopping, you piloted a HAR, don't tell me you can't do two things at once," Crystal snapped,

       "I _was_ a HAR, it was _me_, now I'm not, now I'm this," Jean-Paul stared into her eyes intensely, "Forget everything that happened, as you said, it is over."

       He jerked the cart from her hands and steamrolled past her with cold fury. He could hear a soft gasp come from her, followed by some muffled cursing.

       "You think you're so smart, Jean-Paul? Then why didn't you win the tournament?" Crystal asked scathingly.

       It stopped him in his tracks. Instantly the feeling of defeat, the taste of failure, surfaced inside him. Swallowing down the urge to blow up completely, Jean-Paul pushed the cart into the rush of people and disappeared from Crystal's sight.

       She stood there, looking after him, tears of frustration in her eyes. Jean-Paul knew the secret to her parent's deaths, and she had to find out. She couldn't end up a failure! This was what she had been fighting for and it was still within her grasp!

       Head resting on a pillow propped against the couch, Jean-Paul was calm and collected as he flicked TV channels again. There was the news, so dependent at ten pm every night.

       "…Main news for tonight after the break…"

       Jean-Paul stood up and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, choking it down and exhaling sharply. He listened to the commercials chatter on about products he'd never use, but when the familiar voice of the newswoman came back he returned to his comfy spot on the floor.

       "The main news for tonight is that the new representative of Ganymede has revealed that he is not, in fact, Milano Steele! Milano changed his name to create a different identity not known by the members of WAR before he joined the tournaments; he is, in truth, Milano Angston! The very wealthy and only son of WAR's founder, Herbert Angston…after winning the presidential election for WAR, Milano revealed himself at a press conference at Ganymede's capital." 

       Jean-Paul stared at the screen. It wasn't a surprise that Milano was now president, but that he was the son of WAR's founder? Certainly news to him. The phone rang, making Jean-Paul have to get up and turn the volume of the news down,

       "…"

       "Hello?"

       "Crystal?" Jean-Paul didn't even ask how she got his number,

       "Did you hear? Milano is actually the son of—"

       "I heard," Jean-Paul said crisply,

       "Well? Are you getting your job back?" Crystal asked,

       "Does it matter?" He responded coldly,

       "You're being offered a chance, Jean-Paul! Take it, get out of the aftershock,"

       "Why do you care?" He asked softly,

       "Because you're the only one left," Crystal sounded odd then, emotional, but not the customary rage he was used to,

       "Left," He repeated dully,

       "Christian is gone, disappeared, he couldn't deal with the loss. Have you noticed they don't talk about any of the other pilots? Shirro and Ibrahim work for War, always have, always will, they never had anything to lose."

       "Ibrahim didn't—"

       "He designed, that's all it took, didn't you know? He's working for WAR," Crystal sounded tired, "That doesn't matter, the rest of them are gone, dead, missing, faded off."

       "They are not me,"

       "Exactly, so live damnit," Crystal now sounded exasperated,

       "Why do you care?" Jean-Paul felt like he was moving in circles, "Are you still trying to find out about your parents?"

       "Of course I'm going to still search, I'll fight until my dying breath for that knowledge!"

       "Like your brother?" Jean-Paul asked with an icy tone,

       "Meet me at the shuttle port, we're going to Ganymede," Crystal announced,

       "What?" Jean-Paul's attention focused,

       "We're going to Ganymede," she repeated, "I'm going to talk with Milano, and you're going to make sure the job is yours."


	4. The Call of Ganymede

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Three- The Call of Ganymede~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Epic Megagames is the owner of OMF 2097, not me, much to my dismay.

The phone dropped with a light click and the crimson-haired ex-pilot exhaled slowly in means to calm himself. Crystal taking him to Ganymede? Wasn't it bad enough that his friend was the President? Did he really have to face what he had failed at, see everything he could have had?  And the job, what of that? He knew he had it in his grasp, why would they have someone replace him when he knew everything? Crystal didn't understand, they never let the smart ones go. 

            "Milano." 

            The name was a barrier for him, it was the wall that stood between parallel dimensions, one where he could have been the president for WAR, and this life where he was reduced to a normal civilian.

            "I need the job." Jean-Paul frowned at his admission to the truth.

            He went to his bedroom to pack a small bag, only the necessities, for he didn't know how long he would be staying there. Back in the kitchen he arranged to have his Shadow taken up with him, perhaps it would be useful later on.

            At the shuttle port he could see Crystal, dressed in a dark blue business suit with a skirt just above her knees and a severe expression on her face as she ordered a man "To use the utmost caution." For what, Jean-Paul was about to find out. It didn't take him long, he could see Crystal's Jaguar being prepared to be shot into space.

            "Jean-Paul," She called, spotting him as he neared, she looked around and then tilted her head, "I'm surprised you came,"

            He shrugged, not bothering to give her a reply, "Why the Jag?"

            Now it was her turn to give a quirk of her shoulders, "Might come in handy,"

            "I see."

            They walked to the waiting room where their passes were scanned and they were allowed to trail from one line to the next. Crystal seemed bored with each transition, but Jean-Paul looked his usual apathetic self. Underneath his expressionless face he was calculating as always. 

            As they headed towards the moon in the shuttle Jean-Paul studied Crystal as she looked out the window. She was tense, on-edge, and Jean-Paul wondered if it were because she was going to rise up against Milano. He knew her plan, it was a system of favours, she brought Jean-Paul back to Milano, guaranteeing him the prized worker back, and in return he helped her figure out what happened to her parents. Simple. Milano wouldn't care. 

            The intercom sprang alive, telling them they were about to dock. Crystal and Jean-Paul rose in unison to grab their overhead bags from the aisles. As the shuttle slid into its port there was a rough docking, sending Crystal off-balance. Having already grabbed the handle to the overhead compartments, Jean-Paul only swayed slightly, but his reflexes kicked in immediately and he caught Crystal as she fumbled. The docking took unimaginably long, and Jean-Paul stood stoically throughout it all with one arm up holding the handle, and the other wrapped around Crystal who was no doubt fuming over everything.

            When the ship stilled they broke apart wordlessly and drifted off the shuttle in total silence. Jean-Paul looked around the hallways as they strode down them, all silver-walled with consol panels dotting them every five feet or so. Opening up to a wide room with a dark crimson carpet, several black couches and chairs, potted plants with vibrant green leaves, the mint eyes of Jean-Paul settled on a semi-circle of men, one in the middle wearing a fancy black suit with gold buttons and a medallion. Well, well.

            "Jean-Paul, Ms. Devroe."  Milano greeted, dark eyes scanning them.

            He was no doubt wondering what Jean-Paul was doing with Crystal, or the other way around. The two didn't like each other. Barely any of the pilots that had been in the tournament liked each other. 

            "I was alerted to your coming, what might I do for you?" Milano asked, eyes on Jean-Paul,

            "Business proposition." 

            "I see, come to my office." Milano whisked them away with the beckoning of a finger.

            It was amazing, with only a week Milano had changed everything so dramatically. It was pure genius, Jean-Paul could attest to that, which led Milano to the role of president in that short time. Genius, and remarkable timing.

            The output of HARs had doubled in short time as Milano used the natural resources of the colonized planet. The wealthy president led them into a labyrinth of corridors until they stopped at a pair of large obsidian doors,

            "Ms. Devroe, please, have a seat, Jean-Paul and I will not be long," Milano's dark eyes studied her,

            Crystal had stiffened as soon as she had seen him, but she wordlessly dropped into a series of chairs that lined one of the walls. The men following Milano split into two, half staying, half continuing to trace their president's path.

            The office was massive and ornately done up. Jean-Paul wasn't impressed by the show of riches, he didn't care for such things. The mahogany desk stretched for ten feet and sported two computers and an endless pile of papers and disks, scattered pens and other things. Milano swept it all to one side with a careless flick of his arm, he sat and pulled out a file from his drawer, then indicated for Jean-Paul to do the same,

            "You want your job back," He stated,

            "Yes," 

            "You left it for training, am I right? You took several years off…life…to train for the tournament," Milano studied a file briefly.

            No reply, Jean-Paul was gazing at Milano and scrutinizing him. Milano sighed and dropped the file, "Why are you really here? You know the job is yours, we can't let—"

            "People who know so much get loose," Jean-Paul finished,

            Milano nodded, "So? Why are you here?"

            "Crystal wants to know the truth of her parents,"

            "So you escorted her? Hardly your type of thing to do," Milano said incredulously, "why do you care?"

            "I don't," the automatic reply slid of Jean-Paul's tongue,

            "Then…?" Milano frowned at the crimson-haired man,

            "She brought me, as a favour to you," Jean-Paul replied,

            "I see. Ms. Devroe is nothing but trouble, why do you bother with her?"

            "She has spirit." Jean-Paul's gaze turned away as he studied the wall, covered in awards, pictures and other plaques, "She wants me to live,"

            "You can only live inside your Shadow," Milano said, his voice considerably softer, "I noticed you brought it with you. Ms. Devroe brought her Jag,"

            "Crystal,"

            Milano looked at him steadily, "Crystal, then."

            Milano stood up and remained deep in thought for a moment. A spark lit in his coal-coloured eyes and then a tiny smile crossed his face, "She wants you to live, she wants to find out why her parents died, you want to have your job back, tell me, Jean-Paul, do you want to live?"

            "It is impossible," The flat reply echoed in his mind,

            "Call in Ms. Devroe!" Milano ordered swiftly.


	5. The Proposition

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Four- The Proposition~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Epic Megagames owns all.

Jean-Paul watched as Crystal entered the office looking more than a little suspicious. She sat down and kept her posture at perfection, her chin raised staring almost defiantly into Milano's eyes.

            "Ms. Devroe," Milano greeted in a deadly voice,

            "Mr. Angston," Crystal's tone was sharper than a blade,

            "I have a proposition for the two of you," Milano said craftily, his cunning dark eyes shining, "Ms. Devroe, Crystal, wants to know the knowledge of her parents, this information that I have securely in my grasp. Jean-Paul wants his job back, needs his job back, rather. After all, if he doesn't want the job he'll no doubt be killed for all that he knows."

            It was said lightly, but Jean-Paul didn't miss the hidden message. Milano wouldn't carry out the assassination, but someone from the WAR organization would.  Crystal shot Jean-Paul a look of surprise, she had under estimated him.

            "So! I noticed that you both brought your 'bots, the Shadow and the Jaguar. You two will battle against each other, and the winner will get what they desire. Knowledge, or a place in society,"

            "I don't want placement. I want my job," Jean-Paul said darkly,

            "Same thing," Milano snapped, "Do you agree?"

            Crystal and Jean-Paul shared a long look. He had beat her once, why couldn't he do it again? To be back in the Shadow, to _be_ the Shadow once more, wasn't that good enough for the moment? Jean-Paul tore his eyes away from Crystal's and looked now at Milano with a coldness in his green orbs,

            "I agree."

            Crystal frowned, but she knew now, that she had no choice, besides, Jean-Paul had gotten off lucky, and she would demolish him in the ring. It was her desires first, and she deserved to know how the fate of her parents was justified. The fact that he might be killed afterwards…was not going to be her problem. 

            "You're insane!" She hissed angrily, nearly jumping to her feet,

            "Do you, Ms. Devroe, agree?"

            "I agree!" She growled,

            "Excellent, you have one week to train, the battle will be in one of four arenas, all that you are accustomed to. I look forward to the exchange." Milano smirked,

            "You're a cold bastard," Crystal hissed, "I'm shocked you'd trade your friend's life in for some entertainment!"

            "All part of the business," Milano said smoothly, "You're both excused. Take them to the guest accommodations." 

            Jean-Paul rose and strode away with a fuming Crystal in tow. He wasn't surprised that Milano would throw his life out like that. Jean-Paul had won their last encounter, and he could do it again. They were taken to a fancy hotel where Jean Paul opened his door, opposite Crystal's, and looked into a well-furnished set of four rooms. Kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom, it would serve well for him. Dropping his luggage and then walking to the balcony he traced his fingers over the glass covering. Outside was the methane-filled air that looked horribly inviting. Fighting Crystal, she had motivation, which was the real enemy, but it was Jean-Paul's life that was on the line.

            Crystal dropped her bags on her bed and sorted them into the shelves provided. She changed into more comfortable attire—black dress pants, and a light blue t-shirt.  Sliding into the chair at her kitchen table she pressed her hand to her forehead and sighed, letting her pale gold hair fall over her face,

            "He beat me last time, but I have to find out what happened to my parents, if I do, Christian will come back, he'll get better. But if I win, Jean-Paul will die. Milano must be bluffing, he wouldn't let that happen! I have to win, no matter what."

            But Jean-Paul's death loomed in her mind like a dark shadow with icy green eyes.

~*~I don't actually know how long this will end up, I have the ending in mind, of course, so it will get finished. Reviews would be nice though; I noticed not a lot of fanfics dealt with the characters themselves, so I thought I'd have a go at it. ~*~


	6. Training Days

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Five- Training Days~*~ ~Silverium~ Disclaimer: I bow before Epic Megagamers, the creators of OMF 2097.  
  
Thirty meters up in a narrow tower, a special chair provided which Jean- Paul now rested comfortably in, getting ready to be jacked in. He had a boyish anticipation about it, making it hard not to crack a smile. He would soon be Shadow again, purely alive and ready to fight.  
He could feel it take over, the machines start, his reality slipping away and soon his blood was Synthoil, and his limbs were metal. Outside the tower Shadow rolled his shoulders and looked at Jean-Paul's body through the glass windows, he turned and could see Crystal's Jaguar fighting a Chronos.  
Flexing every joint, re-claiming his agility, the bot thundered to the middle of the arena, ready to practice for the first time in a week. He was all alone right now, aside from the repair crew nearby. He practiced kicks, jumps, and throwing shadows in various directions. Soon another bot loomed into view, it was a Thorn, and then looked directly at him. Jean- Paul launched himself forward.  
Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal. The Shadow was wary about the spikes on Thorn, the monofilament technology could puncture Shadow anywhere at anytime. The Thorn charged at him, giving Jean-Paul and excellent opportunity to jump over it, turn around and let his Shadow use a special attack, sending out a shadow and holding Thorn back while Jean-Paul went to the attack.  
It didn't matter that he was a bit rusty from the week of nothingness. Jean-Paul was a fighter, in the tournaments and out, and the Thorn soon crumpled to the ground. Pausing, Jean-Paul turned on his comm. link to hear Crystal screeching at Milano,  
"What do you mean five battles? It's two out of three! Are you crazy?"  
"You will fight five battles, and win three out of five if you ever hope to find the truth about your parents. You should be grateful I'm even giving you this chance," Milano laughed viciously, then, "what are doing?"  
Jean-Paul watched in fascinated horror as the deep blue Jaguar walked over to her fallen foe, pick it up and then leap into the air at a frightening height. She came down, landing almost on top of the Chronos. The shrapnel that exploded into the air as a result caused Jean-Paul's Shadow to raise his arms above his face. There was nothing left of the Chronos, Crystal had pulled her destruction move.  
"You bitch!" Milano snarled over the link as the Jaguar walked away, careless for her actions,  
"See you in six days, Jean-Paul." Crystal's voice floated to him, sounding more cheerful than he had heard in days.  
Coming out of the Shadow, feeling the Synthoil flow from his body, the blood return, reality crash back into its place, Jean-Paul looked outside to his Shadow. Dimly he wondered if Crystal would use the destruction on him if she won. His life would be over anyhow, wouldn't it? Or was Milano bluffing?  
Jean-Paul left the training center and began to walk through the empty corridors of the hotel. He could see transit shuttles coming to the hotel, masses of people wanting to see the fight which Milano had dubbed a 'free entertainment for all' battle. He doubted they knew what was going on.  
As he passed several intersecting hallways a familiar face strode into view,  
"Ibrahim." Jean-Paul acknowledged quietly,  
"Jean-Paul, you should get out while you can," The older man said in a neutral voice,  
"I need the job,"  
"It's not a job anymore, you're deluding yourself," Ibrahim retorted,  
"If I forfeit she wins," Jean-Paul neatly countered,  
"Your intelligence didn't win you the tournament, nor will it win this battle."  
Jean-Paul's eyes narrowed and he studied the man, "What do you know?"  
"Enough." Ibrahim walked away.  
Jean-Paul shrugged softly to himself and returned to his room, thinking of various ways to defeat Crystal. She was agile, but not nearly as powerful as he.  
  
Crystal hummed a song as she cheerfully walked back to her room. Her day was golden, her mind buzzing with ideas, and overall she felt happy. Destroying one of Milano's HARs had put the smile on her face. She took an alternate route to her temporary lodging, wanting to enjoy the view from the windows that lined some of the hallways. Peeking through one she could see into the adjacent hallway, Ibrahim was headed her way. When he saw her he paused and then approached her carefully. Crystal smirked and then covered her smile with difficulty,  
"Crystal Devroe, I thought I'd find you," Ibrahim smiled pleasantly  
"Mm, really?" Crystal asked innocently,  
"You're in high spirits, little one," He observed,  
"I destructed one of Milano's HARs," Crystal grinned,  
"Making my job difficult are you?" Ibrahim raised his bushy eyebrows,  
"You oversee the repairs or something?"  
"I do." Ibrahim had a tiny smile on his face, "The Jaguar's destruction is one to be reckoned with,"  
"It is. You designed the Jag, didn't you? I guess you deserve my thanks," Crystal nodded,  
Ibrahim winked, but then grew serious, "I know what you've done to it,"  
"The enhancements? Can't fool the constructor I guess," Crystal shrugged,  
"Triple concussion cannons, does Jean-Paul know?"  
"Of course not!" Crystal hissed, "And if you tell him."  
"I have no wish to interfere with your battle. My fights were finished over a week ago." Ibrahim said coldly,  
Crystal nodded in satisfaction. Yes, she did have three concussion cannons loaded on to her Jaguar but that wouldn't matter, she wouldn't need them to beat Jean-Paul. Yet.  
"Do you know the terms for this fight?" She asked hesitantly,  
"No, I can only guess that if you win you will be given the knowledge of your parent's deaths," Ibrahim watched her closely,  
"Wise old man." Crystal cooed as she walked away, her smile back in its place.  
If Ibrahim didn't know that a life was on the line then he wouldn't warn Jean-Paul of the enhancements. Crystal smothered a laugh behind tightly pressed lips. Her crafty blue eyes darted down the hallway for anyone else but there were devoid of people. Back in her room, Crystal let her laughs take over and she giggled until tears crept up. Climbing on to her bed she picked up the phone and began pushing buttons,  
"Medical ward? This is Ms. Devroe, I'd like to speak with my brother, is Christian lucid? . Excellent."  
  
~*~ Who's going to win this epic battle? I'd tell you but I'd rather let you read and find out. Reviews are appreciated, and if you leave an email I am most certain to get back to you. ~*~ 


	7. The Battle Begins

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Six- The Battle Begins~*~ ~Silverium~ Disclaimer: You all know it by now, the fic is mine, OMF 2097 is not.  
  
Jean-Paul woke up to sky that seemed all to alien for him to really appreciate. He ran a hand through his unkempt crimson hair and blinked away his drowsy sleep. The fight was today, he could barely remember what had taken place in the last week, all the practices, the feeling of being the Shadow again, watching Crystal destruct bot after bot-it was all a mindless blur inside him.  
He got up and had breakfast at the hotel's massive restaurant, quietly looking to see if Crystal was there as well, and almost disappointed that she wasn't. The digital clock on the wall glowed five am on the dot, meaning Jean-Paul still had time. He walked steadily down the halls in a brisk fashion towards the tower where his Shadow was standing, staring hollowing into oblivion.  
Inside the elevator Jean-Paul nearly walked straight into Crystal. She glanced at him and then took a detailed scan of him, which he returned. He had on a black button-down, and loose black pants, she wore a blue tank top and dark jeans that clung to her shapely form. So they were both going casual that day.  
"I hope you're ready," She said with a small smile,  
Jean Paul coolly gazed at her, almost prompting her to continue, "You know, this would all be over if you just told me about my parents, I could resign, and we'd both win," She said softly,  
"No,"  
"But it would be so easy for you!" Crystal snarled, all rage now, "What's wrong with you?"  
"I want to win." Jean-Paul looked down at her.  
For once Crystal faltered and her eyes flickered over with a second's amount of doubt. She then smirked at him, folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows,  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
The door slid open, but not at the top floor where they wanted to go. It revealed Milano and his usual bodyguards and they stepped in quietly. Jean-Paul noticed that Milano was looking calm and collected, though his eyes betrayed his eager anticipation.  
"Are my two fighters ready?" He asked lightly,  
"I'll never be your fighter, after I win I'm getting my information and then getting the hell out!" Crystal said angrily,  
"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, Crystal? Bad habit," Milano smiled humourlessly,  
"When the bed's against the wall you don't have a choice, Mr. Angston." Crystal retorted.  
Jean-Paul ignored the exchange, as did the bodyguards. The elevator soon opened again and the three groups split up. Jean-Paul headed for the room that would allow him to get jacked into his Shadow, and Crystal to one opposite to get into her Jaguar. Milano stood at the large window in the main room and watched grimly as the two bots started to move and look round, flexing their 'muscles'.  
The Shadow turned and looked straight at Milano, it seemed to gaze right through the President and he found it hard to hold the solid look. Was it right to throw his friend into this? Was it right to offer his life on the line? Yes, because he had agreed to it all.  
Across from the shadow the Jaguar also turned its gaze to Milano, and he could feel the heat from it. A sudden noise made him turn around and he nodded as Ibrahim walked in,  
"Mr. Angston," Ibrahim said clearly,  
"Ibrahim, here to see the fight from the best view?" Milano asked,  
The old man ignored the question, "What are the terms to this fight?"  
"Crystal will know the truth of her parents if she wins, Jean-Paul keeps his job." Milano said easily,  
"But Jean-Paul would always have his job, you can't let men like him." Ibrahim stared at Milano, "You don't mean-"  
"Yes," Milano grated savagely,  
Ibrahim rushed to the glass and stared at the Shadow standing stoically in front of him, now looking at the Jaguar across from him.  
"You know what she's done right?" Ibrahim asked, shooting Milano a look,  
"Destroyed a different bot for every day of the week," Milano tossed a glare towards the door that held the woman in it,  
"She has enhancements on that bot that Jean-Paul doesn't know about. I've studied his fighting, he could be at a serious disadvantage!" Ibrahim cried,  
"What did she do?" Milano asked, sounding amused,  
"She has equipped herself with three concussion cannons of a higher power, he might miss one, but the next two." Ibrahim trailed off again,  
"I hope he finds out what she's done then," Milano smiled, but it was a false smile.  
Guilt was getting to him, and gnawing a hole in his stomach.  
  
~*~R/R~*~ 


	8. Commence

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Seven- Commence~*~ ~Silverium~ Disclaimer: I don't own OMF 2097.  
  
They loud speaker voice echoed in the stadium, packed with cheering fans. Jean-Paul didn't move an inch from his ready position until the countdown began where he, like Crystal, moved his arms back and forth slowly to get momentum built up.  
"FIGHT!"  
Jean-Paul jumped backwards as Crystal went down, sweeping her leg in an arc. He landed neatly and immediately countered her Jaguar Leap attack. The metal scraped against each other, sending out sparks as Jean-Paul turned and gave a heavy kick to her bot. There was a clanging sound and Crystal took a step back and then promptly resumed her fighting.  
The battle was lasting longer than anyone expected. They traded blows and let the shrapnel fly but both were getting tired. As Jean-Paul used his Shadow slide to knock Crystal off her feet he seized his chance, her endurance had failed and she was now locked up and shedding sparks. Rushing over he jumped into the air then came down with a combination of furious punches and kicks, when she tried to recover he picked her up and then turned a backwards somersault, tossing her into the opposite wall behind him. When he got up she wasn't moving.  
"Round one, Jean-Paul!" The voice boomed out.  
Jean-Paul walked his shadow in for repairs and waited nearly two hours before Crystal was ready again. They both stepped into the arena and bent into ready position. Crystal's bot seemed to have an aura of her anger around it. Jean-Paul didn't care.  
"FIGHT!"  
Again Jean-Paul jumped back but this time he conjured up his shadow to rush forward and punch Crystal's bot as she lunged forward. After that one lucky blow, Jean-Paul found himself dancing to try and keep up with her superior agility. She threw him into every corner of the arena possible before he had a chance to pick himself up and counter a few blows. Her next mistake was a dear one. Her endurance was running low, while Jean-Paul's was nearly out. Had she used another Jaguar leap, or an overhead throw, she could have finished him, but she waited for her endurance to recover. When he was back on his feet Jean-Paul attacked her with ferocity. He sent another shadow, this time to grab her from behind and let him deal out the deathblow.  
"Round Two, Jean-Paul!"  
Again Jean-Paul had to wait for the bots to be fixed up, but this time they were both in for over an hour. When he came back out he was feeling tired, but he knew if he didn't win this he'd be feeling worse.  
"You'll pay for that!" Crystal's voice shouted inside the comm. link,  
"Just fight."  
Jean-Paul smiled wryly, for it was what he had said to her during the previous tournaments. She hissed at him as the announcer came back on,  
"FIGHT!"  
Jean-Paul never knew what hit him. One minute he had been sweeping a punch, the next he was on the ground and crawling to his feet only to be picked up in a surreal state of affairs.  
Crystal had taken a running leap, and now her bot sailed overhead of him, arms outstretched, catching up Jean-Paul's Shadow and picking it up. For that brief moment he could see into the Jaguar's eyes and he could feel the fury as his body left the ground and was hurled into the walls of the stadium. It was a sickening crunch that left him with no power. He reeled from the attack and dimly felt her kicking him over and over again. Shaking his head he unleashed a Shadow to slide into her, pushing her back, but it was much to late. She kicked that too and sent him back into the wall. Jean- Paul watched as his Shadow was tossed into him, the faint body crashing back into him, both of them slumping down.  
"Round Three, Crystal!"  
Jean-Paul suppressed a groan as his weary limbs were hauled into the repair station. Crystal was out after half an hour. For Jean-Paul it took three. He could almost feel her laughter ringing inside her head, but it was false laughter, for she now had to win two battles in a row.  
The fourth round was horrible and Jean-Paul wondered if anyone found this even slightly entertaining. Although their bots were patched up and re- made, even polished to some degree, both the pilots were full of fatigue. Their movements weren't as blindingly fast, though Crystal still held the upper edge on that side, and each punch and kick was lagging, as was the block or defence against it. For every time that Jean-Paul felt a yawn come over him he would throw out a shadow to buy him some time, and he noticed Crystal would viciously use her overhead throw attack on him in retaliation. He knew both of them were soon to be beaten, the matches had steadily become more closer, both of them fighting on the same level, more so now than ever. It was almost frightening.  
"Jean-Paul!"  
He heard her clearly; even her voice was lacking strength,  
"Fight." He whispered,  
She didn't respond, only threw a punch his way which he blocked gracefully, though slowly, and then he spiralled back to her with a series of kicks and jabs that she blocked one after another. Not knowing why she had called his name, but deciding it couldn't be important, Jean-Paul pressed harder. It was when he could barely see, his vision so terrible, and when she was stumbling forward, that a piece of shrapnel falling from her bot sliced into his chest plating, knocking him down.  
Crystal stared down at him for what seemed like eternity. How had she done it? Had he fallen asleep? She then noticed the spiked edge coming out of his plating. It was such a cheap way of winning. She pulled it out forcefully and ground it into the arena floor. She didn't both holding her arm in victory of the battle; it was still a draw in her mind.  
"Round Four, Crystal!"  
  
Night descended on them, but the arena was still packed, the fans now eager for the conclusion to this five-battle war. Crystal waited in her chair, eyes on the ceiling in a trance as her bot was repaired. She knew Jean-Paul hadn't left his room either; it was a feeling she held for him, that allowed her to be able to sense where he was. It was a kinship they shared, no matter their differences they would always be the same in mind when it came to battling in the HARs. Patiently like a deadly snake, Crystal rested for her final battle. She had to win it, of course, Jean- Paul might have his life on the line, but she had the deaths of her parents on hers.  
  
Just as she had suspected, Jean-Paul was still in his chair when the men came back to tell him that the Shadow had been repaired to full strength once more. He didn't really care, he had felt more alive than ever, but now he was tired, now his mind couldn't think straight and he felt like he was in a drunken state all the time. His head rang from the loud crashes of the fights and he could still see the sparks that shot out of their bots at every meeting of fist and fist, leg and chest, however they matched it.  
  
"Round Five! Final match! FIGHT!"  
"This is a waste of time," Jean-Paul said aloud,  
"What are you talking about?" Crystal grated as she slammed her leg into his arm and they both fell back a step,  
"I don't care about this," Jean-Paul said after a moment's silence where both had been forced to concentrate on the other's movements,  
"I thought you wanted your job back," Crystal hissed,  
"I never lost it." He replied quietly.  
A shadow leapt from his bot and circled Crystal holding her in place. He watched her struggle then kicked her straight in the face, punching her in the chest and then grabbing her arm and flipping her backwards with him as he completed the roll. Coming back to his feet he received a Jaguar leap immediately and it sent him reeling into the wall. Standing up again he paused and deflected a series of her blows. Sparks lit the air and created a beautiful rain of fire around them. It was almost romantic for a moment, but Jean-Paul had other things on his mind. He was barely there as Crystal leapt into the air, he didn't register her flying over top him, upside down, throwing him for what seemed the hundredth time. As she came at him his natural instincts took over and the crowd cheered as the Shadow began to force the Jaguar back with punch after punch, kick after kick, tripping her at the end yet never slowing his attacks for a moment. His strength was at one-third, and he assumed she was barely alive since she had stood up and was leaking fire all over the place. He was about to do the deathblow when he saw a familiar flash in her eyes. A concussion cannon.  
The Shadow leapt into the air as the blast flew harmlessly beneath it. Just as he was landing Jean-Paul's eyes opened wide, there was another cannon headed straight for him. It was impossible, she wouldn't have had time to.  
"Enhancement."  
Jean-Paul smiled grimly as the cannon slammed into him. He felt his head swim and his vision blur. The last thing he saw was the third cannon striking him. As if in slow motion he fell back in the Shadow, slumping against the wall, his bot's limbs dangling at his sides.  
Crystal felt elation course through her veins. She walked up as if in a dream and picked up the Shadow bot. What was she doing? She felt her legs tense and she leapt into the air one final time. She screamed into the comm. link as pieces of the Shadow ricocheted across the arena in a snowstorm of shrapnel. Why.? What.? Her weariness had gotten to her, she was no longer thinking straight. There was nothing left of the Shadow bot, and suddenly her conscious crashed and the Jaguar toppled over the remains of its enemy.  
  
~*~R/R~*~ 


	9. The End

~*~Aftershocks: Chapter Eight- The End~*~ ~Silverium~ Disclaimer: I don't own OMF 2097 or any of the characters but this fic is all mine!  
  
Jean-Paul opened his eyes and rolled off the bed. He knew he should wait until reality re-oriented itself inside his brain but he had a feeling he was in danger. He could hear the cries of the people outside, cheering for Crystal, mourning for him. They hardly knew what was going to happen now. Jean-Paul lurched from his seat and ignored the protests of the medical advisers there.  
The door to the elevator opened after he had punched the button in seven times. He flew inside and kicked the emergency shut door button and dropped to the floor as the elevator swept down the tower. He could hear the ringing inside his head, the screaming through his mind, the ache that was throbbing there. He was going to die. Just like his Shadow had been blown into a million pieces he could feel his body be torn. He had wanted to be alive, and he had ended up feeling his own death.  
The corridors were filled with people leaving the arena. No one recognized him as he rushed past them in a blur. His arms pumped at his sides, pleading with him to go faster, and he hoped his heart would be able to catch up to his laboured breathing.  
"Jean-Paul!"  
Crystal. Jean-Paul kept running. He didn't even want to know what she had to say to him, not after all that. How could anyone speak after something like that? He knew he couldn't. Briefly he thought he heard Milano's voice and it only made him fly faster. He didn't bother going to his room, he had kept no personal possessions in their save for some clothes he could live without. It was the shuttle bay he was headed to, and he figured everyone knew that.  
Sure enough when he palmed the door open he instantly met the even gaze of Milano, surrounded by seven men with guns. Crystal emerged right behind him, she hadn't seen him stop so she collided with him there. He turned and yanked her up, and as she rose in his arm her eyes flew open, wider than he had ever seen them. He realized he was in a great deal of pain. Jean-Paul looked down to see blood spurt from his chest and dribble down the black button-down shirt he wore. He saw Crystal place her hand over the wound with tears at her eyes. He could see her mouth, 'Bluffing..he was supposed to be bluffing.' she was saying, he couldn't hear her though.  
A slate-faced Milano was now barking orders as Jean-Paul fell to his knees, a numbness spreading up his body. Crystal fell with him and held his face in her hands. Apologizing, that was what she was doing, he realized. A guard strode over and grabbed her roughly, pulling her away to be contained by another man as Milano broke free from his knot of guards and waved some men over.  
Jean-Paul felt himself be lifted. He was so tired, and he couldn't feel much outside the throbbing bullet inside him. Milano was right beside him, his hand on Jean-Paul's shoulder. Shutting his mint green eyes, Jean- Paul drifted off into a half-sleep that did nothing for his weariness or pain.  
  
"No! No let me see him!" Crystal screamed as he fought the man holding her.  
It was utterly hopeless. She had spent the entire day and most of the night fighting in the Jaguar, she was exhausted in every way. Tears coursed down her cheeks, she could only remember Jean-Paul's shocked face when he discovered he had been shot. Crystal hadn't seen any other emotion on that man before, and now it was the only thing she had to remember him by. Gasping for air as she was led into Milano's office she dropped into a chair and folded herself in a little ball, curling up on the padded seats like a child might, with her head on the armrest.  
She didn't have to wait long before the President came in quietly. He looked paler than she had remembered him but her tired mind couldn't figure out why.  
"Crystal, you wanted answers," Milano spoke softly, "You won, I'm here to give them to you,"  
"Jean-Paul." Crystal looked up at him, bewildered,  
"He's dead," Was that face full of perplexity?  
Crystal lowered her head to the armrest and shut her eyes. Before Milano could speak more she had fallen unconscious. He stared at the worn woman for a moment before picking her up and taking her to her room. After he laid her down on the bed he left and locked the door behind him he turned around and decided he should find Jean-Paul. The hallways had long since grown silent and the walk refreshed him, took him out of his bitter memories.  
The medical center was full of people rushing back and forth, as it usually was. Milano could see Ibrahim there casting him a dark look but the President ignored him and walked into the private room where Jean-Paul was lying.  
"Jean-Paul?" Milano asked,  
"I knew you were bluffing,"  
"You're awake!" Milano's eyes widened and he stepped back, then leaned over,  
"Either you were bluffing.or your man is an idiot,"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Shot me, right side of chest," Jean-Paul's feverish eyes glowed up at him, "You didn't want me dead,"  
"We can't let the smart ones go," Milano said softly,  
"So my job?"  
"Yours, though no one but us two will know it,"  
"Pointless battle." Jean-Paul glared at him,  
"I thought you wanted to feel alive." Milano looked down at the wounded man,  
"I feel dead."  
  
Owari. ~*~R/R. My first OMF fic after all. ~*~ 


End file.
